The Multi-point Control Unit (MCU) is generally used as a multi-point video architecture of a video conference. The video conferences are generally applied in an enterprise when a meeting with other offices is needed. However, the MCU video conference displays all the menus of all the participants on one screen. So the screen has many partitions, each partition is small and difficult to distinguish.